


Traffic Jam

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Smut, smutty smut smut, victor zsasz - Freeform, zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Zsasz are stuck in traffic and he's on the verge of losing his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

You sighed, resting your head against the window while outside the vehicle, all around you, cars blared their horns. The idiots thought making noise would make traffic start moving again. You wanted to strangle all of them, and you weren’t even half as angry as Victor looked, sitting behind the steering wheel with a white-knuckle grip on it. You reached over, placing a hand on his knee in an attempt to calm him down. He didn’t even glare in your direction.

“Breathe, Vic,” you said.

He gave a slight shake of his head, “We could get out of this car, walk to the front of this traffic jam, shoot the lead and take their car.”

“Vic,” you said sternly.

“It’d save us a whole damn hour!” his hands finally let go of the wheel, but only so they could turn to fists and hit it.

You sighed. Him and his damn road rage. You needed to calm him down before he started to piss you off. If you got angry too then chances were that not both of you would make it out of the traffic jam alive. You slid your hand up a few inches higher and gave his let a slight squeeze.

“Just relax,” you tried to soothe him. On cue, the cars ahead of you switched from standing still to moving forward at tortoise-speed. “See? We’re moving.”

“Barely,” Victor mumbled.

You laughed. He was sort of cute when he was practically throwing a temper tantrum.

“Just relax,” you told him again. “We’ll be out of here in no time.” Your hand slid upwards another inch or two.

Victor seemed to just then notice your touch on his leg. He gave you a sideways glance and you gave his thigh another squeeze. Victor shifted in his seat, his left leg shifting over some to give you better access to him. You started to slide your hand up and down his right thigh, doing your best to give him an innocent but flirty look while biting your lip. Your hand went a little bit higher with each pass until you felt the beginnings of a lump near the top.

“Babe…” Victor said, torn between looking at you and looking at the cars crawling forward ahead of him.

You smirked at him and quit being coy, your hand covering his erection through his jeans. You could hear his intake of breathe and you rubbed it. Finally you reached to his pants and unbuttoned them. The car gave a lurch as you came to a stop, and then a less intense lurch as traffic started to move again, a little faster than before. You unbuckled your seatbelt, turning to the side. Victor had decided to try and ignore you, but that didn’t deter you from pulling out his halfway-hard member. You stroked it, slowly, watching him closely for a reaction, but he wouldn’t give you one.

So, you leaned down, stretching out your tongue to lick the very tip of his cock. It twitched, hardening a little more. You took that as an invitation and circled the head with your tongue before sliding your mouth down it. Victor groaned as you felt the car start to move a little bit faster. Your head moved up and down faster. You could feel it pressing against your throat as you got a little more than halfway down it before pulling back each time.

“__________” Victor said your name softly before you felt one of his hands grab onto your hair. He held it tightly and you liked that it hurt a little. He pushed your head downwards, not letting you stop with his cock at the entrance of your throat, but pushing into it. He held you there, flexing his hips as much as he could while driving until you squeezed his leg. You pulled your head up immediately, coughing a little, your saliva dripping down onto his cock. He pet your hair, a silent way of telling you that you did a good job, before grabbing it and pushing you down once again.

He guided your head for a good five minutes, showing you exactly what he wanted you to do. When he groaned that he was about to cum you pulled back. You kept the head in your mouth as your hand worked up and down the shaft. You felt him cumming before you tasted it, his body tensing as his member twitched and he moaned your name once again. He grabbed your hair as you swallowed him, pulling you into an upright position.

Traffic had picked up speed and you were moving normally now. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and smiled over at Victor, fitting himself back into his pants with one hand.

“See?” You said smugly, “We’re moving again.”

Victor’s face showed pure disbelief. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“Oh! Right, how silly of me.” You leaned over to kiss him on the cheek before leaning back to buckle yourself back up. “You owe me when we get to the hotel.”


End file.
